Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots
Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots is the first episode of The Lion Guard.Press Release Synopsis When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands where he meets Jasiri, a friendly female hyena, who rescues him and helps face off against Janja and the other hyenas. Maia Mitchell ("The Fosters") guest stars as Jasiri. Plot Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are out chasing oryxes, until the Lion Guard arrive to scare them off. Kion tells his friends to calm the herd down, whilst he tackles the hyenas personally. He chases them back to the Outlands across a log. However, whilst standing on the same log, it breaks, and Kion falls downstream. Meanwhile, Fuli has noticed that Kion is taking a long time, and asks Ono to check out what's taking him so long. He soon sees Kion in trouble, holding onto the log of the tree that snapped off with him, heading downstream. Ono quickly alerts the rest of the Lion Guard, and they run down to find Kion holding on for dear life. Bunga, desperate to save his friend, leaps in, but Beshte soon jumps in to take him back to land as the current proves to be too strong. Fuli orders Ono to go ahead and check on Kion, who struggles against the current himself and loses his log. He eventually manages to paddle to safety and onto land, just as his friends catch up on the other side. Kion confirms that he's okay. Ono lands beside him and voices his concern, as Kion has landed in the Outlands. The young lion cub knows that, but also knows how to get back. With no choice thanks to the fast current, Kion tells everyone to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock. Bunga tells everyone that he knows where that is, and leads Fuli and Beshte off. Kion tells Ono to go with them, just in case Bunga doesn't really know the way. Once the egret has left, Kion starts to climb the rocks behind him, as a figure watches from the shadows. Bunga then starts to lead the group through a forest, though Fuli doubts that he knows the way. After taking the team through a series of dead ends, Bunga almost disturbs Ushari, who asks him if he's going somewhere. The honey badger quickly alters his route and winds up at another dead end. Beshte comments that it was a shame that Kion wasn't there to lead them. When Ono questions Bunga on their whereabouts, Fuli's suspicions are then confirmed when Bunga finally admits that they're lost. Back in the Outlands, some falling rocks startle and alert Kion to another's presence. A hyena leaps down, and Kion protests, calling her 'hyena' when she comments that he 'didn't know (she) was up there'. She starts to mock him slightly, before revealing that she knows who he is. Kion asks her if she is part of Janja's clan, and she responds with slight disgust. She asks him what he's doing in the Outlands, and Kion explains that he's headed to Flat Ridge Rock, referring to her as 'hyena' once again aggressively. She becomes annoyed at this, and introduces herself as Jasiri, before informing Kion that he's headed the wrong way. Refusing to believe that a hyena can be trusted, even after she tells him that she wants him out of her territory, Kion continues in the same direction, with Jasiri following him. Meanwhile, Ono has led Bunga, Beshte and Fuli out of the forest, near a herd of zebras. They soon realize that none of them know where to go, much to Fuli's chagrin. As the group talk amongst themselves, Thurston approaches them, and asks what the problem is. They explain that they're looking for Flat Ridge Rock, and the zebra asks where it is specifically. They point out that they don't know, which is why they were asking, and Thurston informs them that he has no idea where it is, and instead, asks where he was going. Ono tells him back to his herd, and Thurston thanks Ono before leaving. Beshte suggests that maybe Mbeya knows where to find Flat Ridge Rock, and Fuli asks if Beshte knows where to find him. He tells them that usually at this time of the day, he is hanging out at the Watering Hole, and Fuli asks Ono to guide them there. Back in the Outlands, Kion notices that Jasiri is still following him, and is becoming increasingly annoyed. She warns him again that he's going the wrong way, but Kion leaps up the rocks anyway, just in time for Jasiri to tell him that it leads to a dead end. Kion slips and winds up trapped in a thorn bush. Jasiri begins to laugh ominously, and growls as she approaches the fearful Kion, who can only utter a fearful "Hevi Kabisa(!)". Beshte has located Mbeya, and the two are talking in the Watering Hole. Fuli questions what's taking so long, and Bunga mentions that Beshte loves to talk. Ono flies over to remind Beshte that Kion needs them, and says goodbye to Mbeya. Fuli asks Beshte what he said, though Beshte starts to tell them all about the conversation he had. Fuli asks questions, though Beshte mistakes them for questions on the conversation, until she finally asks him about the directions. Beshte admits that he forgot, and runs back to ask. Back in the Outlands, to his surprise, Jasiri starts to break the thorn bush away. She is disgusted when Kion once again shows his belief that all hyenas are bad. When Kion mentions Janja's Clan, she assures him that she's not like them, and that they are males, meaning they're foolish. Kion attempts to dispute that, until she reminds him that he's a male, and he's trapped. Kion offers her a weak smile while she continues breaking the bush. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono are wading through a river, with Bunga snacking on the surrounding flies. As they reach the end, Ono notices the rock which appears to be Flat Ridge Rock. Fuli says that she'll lead, and dashes off, leaving the others behind. Meanwhile, Jasiri has finally got Kion loose, and admits that she could have told him earlier, but wanted to see him fall. Kion is unimpressed, though also confesses that he is lost, and asks for help. Jasiri tells him the path to get home, and Kion begins to walk away. However, Jasiri notices that the lion cub is limping, and decides to accompany him, since it was technically her fault in the first place. Fuli awaits her friends at Flat Ridge Rock, though the other members are exhausted, having had to run to catch up with her. Bunga then realises where they are, and claims that he himself has actually been there. He then says that he also knew a shortcut, which annoys his friends. Back in the Outlands, Kion notices a chameleon eating a fly, and mentions the Circle of Life. Jasiri responds defensively, informing Kion that she knows all about it already, and that hyenas do play a part themselves. She then tells Kion that they're the same, and although at first he disbelieves it, Kion soon starts to understand that not all hyenas are bad, and not to judge all of them by their species. |left]]They soon reach Janja's territory, and Kion thanks Jasiri. He also tells her that if she ever needs any help, to let him know as he leaves. Jasiri sneaks back, but is caught by Janja and his clan. The clan attack Jasiri, who manages to defeat all but Janja, who pins her down on the floor. Kion, having heard the commotion, returns and swipes several of the hyenas. He and Jasiri team up and battle the hyenas, but soon, the hyenas manage to corner them. Kion then orders Jasiri to get behind her. She is disgruntled by his demand, but obeys regardless. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to knock back Janja's clan, who retreat straight after. Fuli, Beshte, Bunga and Ono then arrive. Fuli, noticing Jasiri, becomes defensive. Jasiri retaliates, though Kion steps between them and soon explains everything, adding that she's a friend, much to Jasiri's surprise. Fuli becomes much more friendly, and Beshte comments that any friend of Kion's is a friend of theirs. The Lion Guard then make their way back to Flat Ridge Rock. Kion says goodbye to Jasiri, hoping to see her again sometime. He catches up to the rest of the Guard, and they leave. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Locations Groups Animals *Lions *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Cheetahs *Honey Badgers *Spotted Hyenas *Zebras *Oryxes *Cobras *Rhinoceroses *Tickbirds *Ants *Flies *Chameleons *Cockroaches References fr:Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences Never Judge a Hyena by its Spot Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media